


Red Nova

by Lakshira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Demons, F/F, Fantasy, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/pseuds/Lakshira
Summary: The Great Demon Lord was known far and wide across all realms as benevolent but cruel, beyond beauty yet hideous beyond belief, as strong as an ox, but as weak as a fish, intelligent yet incredibly stupid. For every praise they gained, they lost through criticism, and truly no one in all the realms knew what the truth was. The one truth that was agreed upon by all was that no matter their character, the Great Demon Lord had united all the lands of the Demon Realm.“They had finally brought peace to the demon realm and had united it. They sought someone to stand by their side in this time, to assist with all the troubles that might come, and to share in this glory.”And so after three months of selections, with numerous demon clans sending individuals, including the other realms sending their own, the Great Demon Lord selected one individual: a half beat bastard of a child from the Oni clan.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Red Nova

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a short oneshot I've been working on for the past little while to get back into writing. It's my first time writing GL of any sort, so I hope you all enjoy it!

The Great Demon Lord was known far and wide across all realms as benevolent but cruel, beyond beauty yet hideous beyond belief, as strong as an ox, but as weak as a fish, intelligent yet incredibly stupid. For every praise they gained, they lost through criticism, and truly no one in all the realms knew what the truth was. The one thing that was agreed upon by all was that no matter their character, the Great Demon Lord had united all the lands of the Demon Realm. 

Now as to whether that was good or bad, ultimately that was up to each individual.

Yet even so the lands were united for the first time in history. They were granted the title Great Demon Lord, as the first to have united the lands of the demons, and they held the support of each major clan within that realm. Whether the clan leaders respected them, loved them, feared them, or otherwise, only those ones truly knew.

The power they held couldn’t be ignored, and each and everyone schemed: how could we gain it?

The title of a Great Demon Lord was new, and no one quite knew how another might be chosen. Would it come after their death? Would they grant it to someone else? Or would it come through competition with the other clans within a set period of time? It was too early to decide on if this title would continue beyond this individual, and it was impossible to be rid of them either.

Their schemes and plans ranged from being blatantly obvious, to being hidden within the unseen cracks of the world, yet this Demon Lord knew that each and everyone in every realm was trying to gain their favor. And in their great wisdom they reached out and proclaimed:

> “The Great Demon Lord had finally brought peace to the demon realm and had united it. They sought someone to stand by their side in this time, to assist with all the troubles that might come, and to share in this glory.”

For some this was confusing and they could not grasp the rope placed before them. A partner in life was nothing more than a partner. They could not influence anything at all, so why bother? Their culture didn’t allow for that, and so they continued to scheme in a way that would suit them.

For others they jumped at the chance that was given, and worked long and hard to determine a suitable candidate. Someone wise, someone loyal, someone beautiful, and someone who would do their best to influence the Great Lord. Their culture knew the influence a bed partner might have, and who knew how much weight this individual would carry by “assisting” them.

And finally there were those in between. Those who knew the influence a bed partner might have, but also knew that perhaps nothing at all would come from it. They would bite the bait set out for them fully aware that it was bait, but they truly expected nothing from it.

And so after three months of selections, with numerous demon clans sending individuals, including the other realms sending their own, the Great Demon Lord selected one individual: a half beat bastard of a child from the Oni clan.

**< <>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>**

“Now Entering: Her Lady Akahoshi Tsubaki!”

A loud voice rang out. Two huge wide doors were slowly pushed open by four men on each side. They rumbled and dragged across the ground, parting in front. A stream of light pierced through from the doors, and it soon engulfed the one Lady Tsubaki. The doors stopped moving. Head down and eyes glued to the ground, she stepped forward.

One step.

Two steps.

Today was the day of her wedding. She had never met this person before.

Three steps.

Four.

She walked forward slowly all by herself. Down this great hall filled with demons and humans and all creatures alike. The room was packed from side to side. She knew it. She could feel it. Hundreds of eyes upon her as she marched down this aisle. One step at a time. The great hall was silent. So incredibly eerily so. She wanted to look up, to see if this hall really **was** filled with all those people. 

But she didn’t.

How could she?

She was the woman - nay the person - who had been chosen by the Great Demon Lord as their partner. It was a coveted spot, and there had been hundreds if not thousands of applicants. Each and everyone in the world wanted to be in this spot right now. For power, wealth or just pure love, many people wanted this. 

Except for her.

She glued her eyes even more to the floor. Counting the steps, it was over a hundred now. She was told there were approximately a hundred and fifty steps to her designated position from where the door parted. There would be a small white cross on the ground indicating where she should stop. She was determined to see that spot come into view.

The carpet was red. Red like her hair. Red like her eyes. Red like her painted lips. And red like her name. The carpet was so wide she couldn’t even make out the golden embroidery on the sides from the corner of her eyes. She was certain that her outfit made her standout even more. The shiromuku kimono was pure white, and the wataboshi covered her face well. With her looking down too, no one could see her expression. Perhaps the only thing they might see would be her singular white horn sticking out from her forehead, curving up outside of the hood.

Finally after an eternity, she saw it. A small white X. She stopped walking. She took a deep breath. She felt her heart pound. She thought about tilting her head up to steal a glance, but she stood still. She was too nervous. If she hadn’t been sweating beforehand, she knew she would be now.

It was quiet.

So very quiet.

She felt as if she was alone in the world. Only her thoughts, and breathing and heartbeat existed.

She started to doubt herself.

Were there others here in this great hall? Was there anyone? She hadn’t seen anyone when she entered. Was this all a joke used to test her? 

Yet she kept her head down.

A joke or not, she would do as she was told. She had to. That was the only reason she had lived until this day.

“Great Demon Lord.”

She almost jumped out of her skin. Finally a voice spoke. It was loud and clearly echoed across the hall, but there was no sign of any particular emotion. 

“Her Lady, Akahoshi Tsubaki has arrived.”

Silence.

Then finally she heard it. The voice of a man of unknown age. Maybe on the younger side? But it was clearly deep. “Good.”

“Lady Akahoshi, if you would follow me.” The same booming voice from before was now beside her. A hand was placed out in front of her for her to take.

She raised her hand and placed it on the lifesaver in front of her. 

Without a moment to spare, whomever it was began to walk at her side slightly in front of her leading her away. The white cross, the red carpet, the golden embroidery, all of it disappeared from view. It became darker and darker, and then finally she heard that same voice again, softer and filled with pity:

“You did well.”

**< <>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>**

That was how her marriage ceremony had gone. She was put on display for everyone to see what kind of woman she was. She had to walk a grueling a hundred and fifty paces under their sharp gazes. And then when it was all said and done she wasn’t allowed a look at her fated person. She had been led out of that oppressive atmosphere without any other word.

Honestly, she hadn’t been sure that she was truly out of that place for a long while after.

Even though she was told it was safe, and she could look up and around, she couldn’t move. Her heart was pounding, her breathing was uneven, and she felt like her whole body was clammy. It was a long while before she finally calmed down enough to raise her head and look at the owner of that hand.

The person who had announced her arrival, and who had ultimately led her out of that situation was a young man in a black suit. He was about the same height as her, and had long brown hair. Seeing that she had finally looked up, he let out a sigh.

“I’m glad that it seems you’re more relaxed.” He took back his hand - a white gloved hand - and placed it over his heart. “It felt like I was leading you to your demise.”

Tsubaki blinked. In a way he was, wasn’t he? She gave a small wry smile.

“Let me introduce myself. I’m a… butler… of the Demon Lord.”

“A butler…?”

He sighed. “Something like a... eunuch.... If that helps.” He paused, looking for any sort of understanding. “I’m someone you can rely on. If you need anything please reach out to me.”

Tsubaki nodded her head slightly. 

“Oh! And right, my name is… Sebastian.” He sighed again. Looking at Tsubaki, he saw no change in her expression, “Through this door is a side chamber to the Demon Lord’s room. They will not be able to be with you for some time, so please feel free to take some time to relax.”

She nodded her head slightly, acknowledging his words.

Of course, with all those people in that room, there were certainly going to be some conversations. Conversations, congratulations, and maybe even some rejections. Though, who would be brave enough to do so Tsubaki had no idea. It would be no surprise if the Demon Lord didn’t even come back before the days changed.

At Sebastian’s cue, Tsubaki entered into the side chamber that she had been led to. 

It was a small room with a few exquisite couches, chairs, a small table, and a carpeted floor. There were high ceilings and patterned walls, and there were no windows to speak of. As she entered this strange place, she heard the door close behind her, leaving her stranded.

To be honest, she had never seen a room like this before. She wasn’t used to anything high class to begin with, but even if she was used to it, this room was foreign to her through and through. 

She paused at the door unsure of where to go, but ultimately decided to head to a couch facing perpendicular to the door. This way she wouldn’t be staring at the door, but she also couldn’t be caught unawares per say if someone entered. 

Though she was sitting down stiffly, she wondered about Sebastian. That man seemed to pause when using words like butler, and even saying his name. With this strange room as well, was there something that connected them all together? Maybe Sebastian wasn’t his real name? Very odd. Was this a hobby of the Demon Lord? Sebastian was sighing so much she somehow doubted that it was his idea.

She hoped for just a moment that the Demon Lord wasn’t someone eccentric. 

No- wait-! The likelihood of that was quite high wasn’t it?

In that case she hoped they were someone who wouldn’t make her do something ridiculous for no good reason.

Just as she was thinking that, she heard two small knocks at the door, causing her to straighten even more upright than she was before. She turned and looked at the door, and saw it pushed open just a little bit. Whomever it was seemed to be having some trouble opening the door. 

The door finally opened enough, and a small child wearing a simple black and white dress entered. She had her back bent and she seemed to be carrying a tray of food and what seemed like tea, trying not to drop it. She placed it down on the small coffee table in front of Tsubaki, and then ran back to the door to struggle to close it again.

Once she was done, she wiped off the sweat from her forehead and fixed her braided brown hair. She spun around and gave a curtsy to Tsubaki, “Greeting her Highness, Lady Tsubaki.”

Wasn’t that something you should do when first opening the door?

Tsubaki couldn’t help but give a small smile. “Hello, what brings you here?”

The small girl returned from her curtsy, and immediately broke any sort of elegance she had before. She bounced up and down on the spot, trying to remember, “Um- Um- The Demon Lord said- No- was it Sebastian?” She looked away from Tsubaki, “I was told to come and play with you!”

Play….?

“Wait! No it was- “to bring some refreshments and provide Lady Tsubaki company?””

She didn’t seem too sure of herself.

“Mmmm... “ She grumbled. 

“I appreciate your company.” Tsubaki had to give that poor child a way out of this mess. Otherwise she might end up standing by the door trying to remember for the whole night.

Sure enough, the child lit up, and then dashed right over. “Lady Tsubaki, Lady Tsubaki!” She bounced up and down and pointed towards the tea and cakes. “These are really good! They are little cakes and there is some tea too! I- I think the tea is called Chamomile? And the cakes are uh- Angel cakes?” She struggled with the words. Was this another foreign thing that the servants were being forced to put up with?

Tsubaki gave a light smile, “Your name?”

The child beamed. “I’m Bella!”

“Thank you, Bella. I would like some.”

The small girl- Bella - started to get to work and poor the tea and plate the cakes. She seemed really unsure of how to do everything, but sure enough it was done and placed before her. Although, that being said, Bella also placed a second portion - a second slightly larger portion - and poured another cup of tea. She picked the two up and ran around the table to hop up and sit on the couch facing the door. It was as close to Tsubaki as she could be without outright sitting beside her.

Tsubaki was a little taken aback by Bella’s behavior, but then again the whole time she had been. Bella didn’t seem to notice, and picked up the piece of cake to eat it. Her legs didn’t quite reach the group when she was sitting, so she swung them back and forth.

She paused just before eating, seemingly remembering her manners, and looked to Tsubaki, waiting. Tsubaki let out a small laugh, really this child couldn’t be more than six or seven, and took the first bite.

Sure enough, it was as Bella said, it was good. It was sweet and fluffy, but it wasn’t dry or crunchy. The cake was simple, but she was really surprised by how good it tasted. She covered her mouth in surprise.

“SEE!” Bella seemed pleased, and shoved the piece of cake she had previously cut into her mouth. She let out some noises of glee and surprisingly actually stopped kicking her legs back and forth.

Once she was done inhaling the cake, Bella reached down for the teacup and took a sip. After a long pause, she let out a satisfied sigh. Tsubaki followed her example and did the same. Sure enough Bella was not exaggerating; it was really good. The two of them ate in silence for some time, enjoying the cake and tea until there was nothing left.

When the two of them were finished, Bella jumped off the couch and gathered up the plates. She poured another cup of tea for Tsubaki and herself, and tidied up the tray. Tsubaki watched her do so, but it seemed like when she was done she was looking at Tsubaki herself.

Tsubaki looked away when she was caught, but it seemed like Bella had decided to continue staring at her.

“Um-” Tsubaki started, “Is there something wrong, Bella?”

Bella shook her head somewhat forcefully, throwing the braid around. “I was wondering why you still have that hood up? Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

Ah, that was right. She had been wearing these wedding clothes for so long, but the ceremony had ended ages ago. 

“I, um, need some help to remove it.” Tsubaki quickly lied.

“Oh!” Bella jumped up. “Let me help then!”

Before Tsubaki could voice a complaint, Bella had run over and was bouncing at her side. “Lady Tsubaki, please stand. Let me help!”

She sighed. She was such a good kid. “Alright.”

Sure enough, Tsubaki stood up and stepped away from the couch. She gestured to Bella where she should unclasp what and what she could help her undo, and sure enough after some struggling, they had removed most of the outer garments of the kimono and the hood, leaving her many pounds lighter. 

Bella carefully folded up the clothes, and placed them to the side of the room out of the way. It seemed even a child at her age could understand just how expensive those clothes were. Truly, they were too good to have her wear.

Tsubaki finally sat back down on the couch, significantly more relaxed, but Bella’s starring did not actually stop. If anything, it felt like it was more intense, and now that the hood was gone she didn’t have anywhere to hide.

“Bella?”

“Oh!” She stepped back. “Sorry! Just-” She fiddled with her hands and looked away. “Lady Tsubaki is very pretty.”

Tsubaki was a little surprised, and smiled. “Thank you Bella.” This child was so honest. Honest, unrefined, and friendly. She couldn’t help but feel relaxed around her. Even though she was in a completely different position than she was yesterday, even though the room and the clothes and the place she was in was so foreign, she couldn’t help but feel comfortable. 

Perhaps the Demon Lord- Or maybe even Sebastian? - were actually quite kind.

Bella smiled at being thanked and ran over to her side. Unlike before, she hopped up beside Tsubaki on the couch. “Hey, Hey, Lady Tsubaki, you are an Oni, right? Why do you look so …” Bella seemed to be at a loss for words, “Like me?”

That was what she decided on.

Yes, for despite the small horn growing from her forehead, and the brilliance of red in her eyes and hair, Tsubaki looked very very human. She wasn’t particularly tall, and she wasn’t very muscular either. To that end, Bella was also a human child. Well, Tsubaki had a feeling she wasn’t actually human, but she had a human appearance before her.

“What do you mean by that Bella?” She felt like teasing the child a bit.

Bella tilted her head. “Well! Oni are like- really really big! Really tall! They have different skin colors like blue and red and green and white and black! They also have pointy teeth and they’re really mean! But Lady Tsubaki is nice and pretty and small!” Bella waved her arms around for emphasis.

Tsubaki smiled. “You aren’t wrong. My father is like that.” Tsubaki sighed. “Have you ever heard the story about the Blue Oni and the Red Oni?”

Bella shook her head.

“Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, there were two oni, a red oni and a blue oni. The blue oni wanted to be friends with the humans, but the humans were scared of oni. The red oni decided to make their friend’s dream true, and they planned to terrorize the humans. The blue oni fought the red oni off, proving there were nice oni too. The blue oni went to live with the humans, and the red oni disappeared to never be seen again.”

Bella was quiet, she seemed a little sad.

“You see Bella, on that day the Oni tribe was split into two groups: those who could get along with humans and those that couldn’t. For years and years - a long, long time really - the oni lived with the humans, and the humans lived with the oni. Eventually they came together, and that is my mother’s tribe.” 

Bella nodded her head. 

“I’m actually a white oni.” Tsubaki pointed to her white horn. “But I inherited the red hair and eyes from my father, who is a red oni.”

“Oh!” Bella seemed to have caught up. “So lady Tsubaki is both oni and human?” 

It seems like she only really understood that part.

Tsubaki nodded her head. “That’s right.”

Bella smiled. “Then we are similar. I look like this but I’m actually a ghost you know?”

A ghost? But didn’t she come through the door like a normal person?

“The Demon Lord is a big bully! They said that if I work here I have to be like a human. I can’t go through walls! I can’t play pranks on people!” Bella pouted.

Tsubaki smiled wryly. Just how difficult of a conversation must that have been? 

“Speaking of which, what kind of person is the Demon Lord?”

Bella stopped complaining and stared at Tsubaki, “What do you mean?”

“Hmm…” Tsubaki mused. “I have heard rumors of them, but I have never seen them. I know they are as kind as they are cruel, and other things like that, but I don’t actually know much about them?”

Bella looked down at her feet. She seemed a little solemn? 

“The Demon Lord is really great.” She was no longer as energetic as she was before. “They put in lots and lots and lots of work to make the Demon Realm peaceful. I’m not good at anything they ask me to do, but they still picked me up and gave me this job.” Bella sighed. “But!” She jumped off the couch, “they are still a big bully!” She spun around and put her hands on her hips triumphantly.

“And also!” Bella declared, “They are a big bully for leaving you all alone!” She pointed her finger at Tsubaki. “So I’m going to go get them!”

If Tsubaki had been drinking tea she would’ve spit it out. “B-Bella, you don’t-”

“No!” She had already run towards the door. “Lady Tsubaki and the Demon Lord should meet and talk! Lady Tsubaki should also bully the Demon Lord too!” She pulled the door open, “I will bring them here!” The door shut behind her, and with that she was gone before Tsubaki even got off the couch.

**< <>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>**

Tsubaki didn’t know exactly how long she had waited between when Bella left and when a knock resounded at the door. One one hand she felt that it took a very very long time, on the other it was such a short period of time that she wasn’t able to properly prepare her heart. Oh Bella! Why’d you have to do such a thing!?

And yet, whether she was ready or not, a familiar voice belonging to Sebastian called out from the other side of the door:

“The Great Demon Lord Nova has arrived!”

The doors swung open. An individual entered. Tsubaki turned her head to look. She then froze.

The Great Demon Lord who was known across the lands as a peer without equal entered the room.

They strode in with long strides, dressed fully in black from head to toe - a long elegant and simple-looking dress. They had long black hair that was styled in a hime cut, with black horns on either side of their head that curled round their sides. All of this was a stark contrast to their ghastly pale skin. As for their face, it was beautiful. Tsubaki didn’t know how else to describe it. To be honest, she had never seen anyone as beautiful and with such a face. Not to mention that their eyes were equally as dark are their hair but- 

Tsubaki suddenly jumped up from the couch and gave a large bow. She had been caught staring.

“Akahoshi Tsubaki greets the Great Demon Lord Nova!” She half-shouted, half-squeaked out her embarrassment.

She heard a small chuckle, the doors swing closed, and the steps of that person as they headed to the couch opposite where she sat.

“You may rise.”

Tsubaki lifted her head slightly. She couldn’t see the Great Demon Lord well, but she saw that they had turned and sat down on the couch, placing one leg over another. After waiting an appropriate amount of time, she slowly rose and sat back down - certain that her face was still somewhat flushed.

She looked away from the Demon Lord - no - the person named Nova. She had only met them briefly during the ceremony. Well- “met” was quite an exaggeration. But, now that she thought about it- wasn’t the voice she heard back then a man’s? It was actually quite deep too? But just now- wasn’t that definitely a woman? Not to mention their voice was clearly feminine. It was certainly on the deeper side, but it was still like bells, and significantly lighter than the other.

Tsubaki stole a glance at the person before her, and realized that they had been looking at her. Nova rested an elbow against the arm of the couch, their hand further resting near their chin, their gaze clearly watching her every movement.

She suddenly didn’t know what to do and started to panic. Being stared at was something she was used to, but having the Great Demon Lord - and someone so beautiful to boot - stare at her like this was just too much! 

Just as she felt her face begin to flush again, the person across from her chuckled lightly, and moved to rest both of their hands on their lap.

“My apologies Tsubaki. You need not be so on edge.”

Tsubaki blinked. She looked down to her hands, and fiddled with her clothes a bit, giving a small nod.

Nova smiled, then gave a small sigh. “I’m sure this whole situation has been quite overwhelming for you, so please relax. Let’s just say that for tonight no matter what happens or what is said, it can be all forgotten.”

Tsubaki paused. Did that mean that if she made a blunder of some sort this person would forgive it unconditionally? But on the other hand, did that mean that a blunder could cause punishment?

“Ah, but it seems like saying such things are not enough for now. So please, why don’t you listen to this one speak for a bit.”

Tsubaki raised her head a bit and looked at the person across from her.

“Let me see.” Nova raised their gaze, and placed a finger on their chin, slightly tilting their head. “If I were in your position I suppose I would have a lot of questions. So how about we start with the boring ones?”

They turned their gaze back to Tsubaki and smiled, “Let’s start with that farce of a ceremony shall we?”

Nova sighed. “I first would like to issue my apologies to you. The ceremony was thoroughly and utterly a test devised by some old insensitive farts.” Nova rolled their eyes. “When I announced that I would be seeking a partner, they had opinions here and there and a never ending list of requirements.

‘They should be beautiful! They should be smart! They should be wise! They should be loyal!’

Those sorts of calls were issued day after day. Absolutely annoying.”

Nova crossed their arms. “One particular man gave this preposterous idea: Whomever is picked must be able to follow orders no matter the situation. As you can imagine, this is something incredibly difficult to test for, but they successfully convinced all the others that this was the most important criteria for my partner.”

Nova looked at Tsubaki, giving her some time to process.

“So…” She started in a small voice, “Was that room really filled with thousands of eyes?”

“Yes.”

Tsubaki felt her blood run cold for a moment. That was _**A LOT**_ of people!

“A grueling march down an endless hall, where the end has no sight, where it feels like you’re under surveillance, but you can’t be sure, to be married off to someone you had never met before. They thought such a situation would surely show that my partner was someone who would not betray me.”

Nova sighed, trying to dispel the rising anger in their voice, “Naturally, everyone within that room was judging you. They all knew about the test too. Each and everyone was hoping you would fail and look up, just so that their choice of candidate could be chosen instead. That’s why I had Sebastian remove you from that room as soon as possible, and reassure you that what you did was fine.”

Tsubaki was quiet. So that was how it was. No wonder Sebastian was so patient with her afterwards and was trying to make her calm down. It seemed like the Great Demon Lord themselves were against such a process.

“But,” Tsubaki started, “Was that you on the throne?”

Nova paused for a moment, then gave a wide grin. “Ah, so you finally asked about that.” 

Tsubaki felt a chill run down her spine.

“Tsubaki, it would go without saying that the Lord of Demons would be a Demon, correct? What type of demon do you think I am?”

She looked at Nova from top to bottom. Was this another test?

In the Demon Realm there were many many different types of demons. Demons were typically born of human’s interpretations and fears, so they had a tendency to look quite human, while also appearing monstrous. Some demons, like kappa, had an obvious appearance that was difficult to replicate and so it was easy to point them out. Then there were others like Bella, who appeared human to the point where you wouldn’t know unless she told you herself. Then there were demons like Tsubaki, who were a mix of demon and non-demon. For the one in front of her, it was hard to tell. The only demonic features that they had were those horns on either side of their head, but… perhaps their beauty could also be a feature?

Tsubaki shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’m not very familiar with other demon races. I grew up in a secluded place so…” She looked at Nova, would they be disappointed?

“Ah, that’s a shame, but it’s true that it’s hard to guess.” 

They were a little disappointed after all.

“I’m a succubus.” 

Tsubaki’s mind went blank.

Nova smirked. “Since you are unfamiliar with demonic races, let me explain it for you. Do you know what type of demons succubus and incubus are?” 

Tsubaki nodded her head a little too quickly.

“Then I don’t need to explain that part.” Nova smiled. “You see, there’s a common misconception that succubus and incubus are two different species of demons, but we’re actually all one in the same. We come from the same origin. So that’s why-”

A deep voice suddenly spoke: “I appeared like that on the throne.” 

In front of Tsubaki’s eyes, Nova had changed from a gorgeous woman into an equally attractive man. They were still the same age, with the same black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and horns, but their body had changed completely. Not only were they wearing different clothes, their body was also clearly male, with larger muscles and a larger build.

“Within this world are many who cannot accept a leader who is not male. So this is the form I typically take when it comes to those people.”

Nova shifted back. “But honestly, I prefer this form the most. Well, all of us are like this. We all have a form we prefer over the other. Whether it’s male, female, somewhere in between, or somewhere not at all. Some even change based on the day or the hour.” Nova smiled at Tsubaki, “Do you understand?”

Tsubaki was quiet for a moment, “I think so.”

Because the Demon Lord was a succubus they could change their appearance, which is why no one was ever sure of what they looked like. It made a lot of sense really. It also explained that voice, and why they were male on the throne, and why they were female when they appeared before her.

“So, now I would like to speak on why I requested a partner.”

Tsubaki sat still in her seat. What would come next would decide her future.

“I’m sure you are aware that when one gains power there are others who covet it. They scheme, they plot, they do everything they can to try and gain it. There are those who do not like that I have united the Demon Realm, and there are those who do, but wish it was themselves who had done so. I gave out a line to these people to fish them in. That was what this marriage was about.”

Tsubaki nodded her head. That was what she had assumed herself. That all of this was just a way to placate others.

“But frankly, that’s just an excuse.”

She blinked. An excuse?

“Tsubaki, please consider my status as a succubus. What is it that we do?”

Tsubaki blushed, “P-Primarily have intercourse with others…?” 

Nova looked at Tsubaki softly, “Well, that is correct, but we do it for sustenance.”

The blush from Tsubaki’s face disappeared.

“We can eat food, and drink water, and behave as any other human, but at the end of the day, it does not fill us. We need to have intercourse with others on a somewhat regular basis.

As you said yourself, you grew up in a secluded place, but you would find that in many large cities, succubi tend to use prostitution, companionship or other sex work as their job. Generally they look to form groups to get as many regular clients as possible. In some places this is easier, in others harder, and each and everyone has their own preferences. 

Ah, but let’s not dive into this too much.

The important thing is that to succubi, we see intercourse as a part of our basic needs of survival, but to other races they have different opinions on the matter. For example, some humans believe it should only occur between husband and wife, whereas others believe that being one’s bed partner grants them some sort of power over the other since it is “the most intimate” two can be.”

Tsubaki was quiet, but she was listening with a straight face. “In other words,” Tsubaki’s voice was firm, “this is a… business contract?”

Nova hummed. “Yes, you can see it like that.

For myself, who has gained the power over the demon realm, to have wanton bed partners would cause problems. Not only among other demonic races, but also among humans and others. It would be a source of gossip for who I decided to bed and when. I no longer have the freedom I once did.”

“So that is why that was an excuse?”

“Correct.”

Tsubaki looked at the floor. She wanted to ask why her, but she had a rough idea already. Her looks weren’t bad at all, and it wasn’t as if she was unintelligent. She also clearly passed their test, and she had no other place to return to, so there was no way she could betray this person. Also… the Oni tribe had given her, a half who was not whole, and who was born out of wedlock. As a tribe they were neither the strongest nor the weakest, so it didn’t shift the power balance one way or another too much. In their eyes they were getting rid of a problem, while also getting as many gains as possible.

“Tsubaki, let me be clear on one thing though. You can refuse.”

Her eyes shot up. Did she hear that right?

“Each person sees marriage and sex in different ways from one another. For myself, this is... yes, a business transaction. For yourself, it may be another matter altogether. Everyone’s comfort levels are also different. Let me also be clear that even though I no longer have the freedom I once did, I can still sort things out here or there. I will not die if you say no.”

“Will I be sent back?”

Nova was quiet, “No.”

“Then what do you gain if I say no?”

“The excuse.”

Tsubaki blinked. That’s right. The real reason was so that Nova could survive comfortably, but the excuse was to block needless power struggles.

Tsubaki was quiet again. 

“You don’t need to decide tonight-”

“It’s fine.”

Nova blinked twice.

“It’s fine. We have a deal.”

**< <>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>**

“Hey Tsubaki,” The deep voice a woman spoke beside her ear, “is this your first time?”

“Yes.”

“Wow,” The woman behind her seemed surprised, “the confidence!”

Tsubaki sighed. She wasn’t confident at all, but she felt like at this point if she let her embarrassment of the situation take over - if she let her heart run rampant and show just how nervous she was feeling - this Great Demon Lord Nova would use it against her in some way or another.

It wasn’t as if she thought Nova would use it against her in a bad way - just she had a feeling she would be teased to the point she wanted to die. Well- in a way she did already. She wanted to crawl into a hole and run away and do all sorts of things. Another way you could say it, was that she didn’t want to be here right now. She was too embarrassed!!

Somehow or another, after her bold declaration that she would be fine with having regular intercourse with Nova, the two of them had ended up in the next room over - Nova’s bedchamber. The two of them were still dressed as they were before, but they were both sitting on the bed now, Nova behind Tsubaki, slowly brushing her hair and whispering all sorts of things into her ear.

She hoped her red hair would hide the redness of her ears.

Nova hummed. “Your hair is really beautiful Tsubaki, is there a reason you don’t grow it out? It only stops here at your shoulders?” They played with the ends of her hair, and brushed their hand lightly near her neck and shoulder.

Tsubaki shivered slightly. She wanted to shake her head, but she remembered it was being brushed and stayed still. “No, not really. I just don’t like the feeling much. If I grew it out I would put it up, so it’s easier to just keep it short.”

Nova continued brushing her hair, “I can understand that. My hair is so long it takes _so_ much time to manage each day!”

“Can’t you shape-shift it to be perfect?”

Nova laughed. “Ha, you found me out!” They leaned away from Tsubaki, and hit the bed lightly. “Can’t you play along a little more? That was so fast!”

She pouted, how could she play along? Her heart was about to explode!

Nova breathed out, finally calming down. 

Tsubaki could feel Nova moving around on the bed. They were clearly shuffling over to put the brush down on the side table, and move back over beside - no - behind her. Nova paused, and she wondered just what was up, but just as she was going to turn her head to look, she felt arms snugly wrap around her waist from behind.

“Hey Tsubaki~” 

Nova’s voice was more sultry this time, clear an octave lower than before. Their lips were pressed against Tsubaki’s ear- Their chest was against Tsubaki’s back- Their- Their- Their- 

Tsubaki stopped thinking.

“What type of person is your type~?” Nova chimed, snuggling up closer.

Tsubaki couldn’t think, and she was frozen so solid, that by the time she knew it Nova had firmly placed her in their lap. 

“Wh- What do you mean?”

Nova breathed out. They lowered their face, and their breath was along the side of her neck. “You know~? Are you playing games with me now?” They placed her chin on Tsubaki’s shoulder. “What kind of person is your type? Do you like men? Women? Something in-between?” They pressed Tsubaki closer against them, and moved their hips slightly, “Does that matter to you~?”

Tsubaki felt her face explode. “I- I-”

Nova chuckled. “Then do you have a person in mind? Are you interested in people older than you? Younger? Hair type? Eye color?” Nova hummed. “Maybe it’s a character type then? Do you want me to play an older sister or brother figure? Or maybe a younger one! Or do you prefer the boy next door? Or the cool type?”

“It’s fine.”

“Hm~?”

“How you are now. It’s fine.”

Nova blinked. They legitimately paused. “Oh?” They grinned and hugged her. “Is that because you don’t know what you like? Or is that because I’m already your type~?”

Tsubaki was quiet. “B-Both.”

Nova laughed and let Tsubaki go. “Oh!? So that’s it!”

Even though she was now free, Tsubaki didn’t move. Instead she sat still, her fists curling up in her lap.

How embarrassing!

Nova leaned back. “So I guess we have nothing stopping us. Well, except for this-” They reached forward and tugged lightly on the back of Tsubaki’s clothes. 

Tsubaki crunched up her clothes in her hands even more.

Seeing that she wasn’t moving, Nova got up and leaned on Tsubaki again. They didn’t hold her tightly in their lap like before, but they did wrap their arms around her waist, and placed their hands over top of hers.

“If you’re that nervous we can stop?” 

Nova’s voice had lost the chime from before. It was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on Tsubaki’s head, long enough for her to gain some sort of awareness of her situation. They were serious about this question.

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and relaxed her hands. She thought, for a second or two in silence. Nova just quietly sat there, their hands over top of hers, slowly tracing their thumb over top. Making up her mind, she leaned back against Nova.

“It’s fine. I said that before. You just tease too much.” She pouted.

Nova smiled briefly. “I see.” They hummed. “Maybe it’s because I can’t see your face?”

“What does my face have to do with anything!” She looked away to the side.

“Hm~? Well I can tell you’re embarrassed from how red your ears are, but how can I tell when you just stop thinking if I can’t see your face~?”

Ack. They knew.

“All that effort you didn’t even hear me~” 

No, she heard you quiet well. She just couldn’t handle it anymore and couldn’t react!

Nova sighed. “Hey, Tsubaki, can I see your face?”

Quiet.

“Hey Tsubaki~~?”

More Quiet.

“Tsubaki you’re so beautiful you know that? Your eyes are like rubies. Your skin is like porcelain. Your horn is like crystal. When I first saw you I really did think you were very pretty, you know that? Hey, Tsubaki-”

“You’re such a flirt!”

Tsubaki lifted her hands up, and before Nova realized it, she had spun around on their lap. Now the two of them were facing each other.

Enough with the embarrassment! Embarrassment was for tomorrow! Today was confidence and risk taking!

Tsubaki pouted, her face flushed from top to bottom, “Saying I’m so beautiful like that! What about you!? Your skin is the same as mine. Your hair is long and beautiful! Your eyes are such a nice shade of black too! It’s like I’m looking into the night sky!”

Nova blinked. They smiled. “Oh? Am I?”

“You are!” She huffed. “Your horns too! They are such a nice shade of obsidian! And the way they curl around and frame your face is lovely!”

A small flush appeared on Nova’s face. “Hm?” They pressed her forehead up against Tsubaki’s horn. “Do you get lost looking into my eyes?”

Tsubaki met Nova’s eyes. “I do. I did.”

Nova hummed and leaned back, pulling Tsubaki with them. The two of them lay on the bed, Tsubaki over top of Nova. 

A moment.

Two moments.

They were quiet.

Tsubaki stared down at Nova, their hair was disheveled from the tumble. Nova starred up at Tsubaki, a pleasant smile on their face, their eyes filled with softness.

Then Nova rolled Tsubaki over, flipping their positions. 

Nova stared down at Tsubaki, a waterfall of black shielded their gaze from onlookers. Tsubaki looked up at Nova in surprise. Nova looked down at Tsubaki with lust. Tsubaki’s gaze softened.

There were no more words needed.

Nova leaned down and pressed their lips against Tsubaki’s. They two of them met and mingled. Softly, slowly. Feeling each other out. 

Hands moved. One pair wrapped up and around Nova’s back. The other pair was split between holding one body above another, and feeling their way within binding clothes.

Bodies grew closer. Pressing against one another. Fighting to remove clothing. Leaving everything bare between the two. Then seeking warmth.

They pressed against one another. Lips from a demon trailed down the shoulders of an oni. Their hands wandered here and there. Finger tips pressing against buds, trailing down lines. 

Shivering, singing, humming, calling.

Buds opened. Flowers bloomed.

The night was long. It was cold. The only warmth could be found within each other. Two who for the first time became one. And would stay one forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I wonder if anyone has figured out the secrets within? I have a lot of little notes of things I wanted to explain, but those things might be better served if I ever plan to expand on this concept, so I will keep them a secret for now. That being said, if you do manage to guess them mad props.
> 
> The original working title of this was "I was married off to the Maou and it turns out they’re a woman", so that's where this whole concept came from.


End file.
